


Idole Tangible

by litllambyixingzouzou



Series: GOT7 Hurt/Comfort de Anonymous_Introvert78 [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnésie, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dongsaengs Protecteurs, Enlèvement, Gen, Harcèlement, Hyungs Protecteurs, Hôpitaux, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jinyoung-Centric, Kidnapping, Les choses empirent avant d'aller mieux, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Park Jinyoung (GOT7)-Centric, Perte de mémoire, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Dongsaengs, Protective Hyungs, Stalking, Stress Post-Traumatique - SSPT, Viol
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litllambyixingzouzou/pseuds/litllambyixingzouzou
Summary: *************"J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé !"*************Traduction française de Concrete Idol de Anonymous_Introvert78
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Choi Youngjae & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam & Park Jinyoung, Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan
Series: GOT7 Hurt/Comfort de Anonymous_Introvert78 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Idole Tangible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_Introvert78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Introvert78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Concrete Idol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165897) by [Anonymous_Introvert78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Introvert78/pseuds/Anonymous_Introvert78). 



> Bonjour, c'est la première fois que je publie sur AO3 je publie d'habitude sur Wattpad car je sais qu'il y a plus de lecteurs français dessus, je pense quand même aussi publier cette traduction sur Wattpad. Ceci est une traduction de Concrete Idol de Anonymous_Introvert78, l'auteur(e) a accepté que je traduise ses histoires GOT7 et EXO.
> 
> L'auteur(e) prévoit de faire une série en 7 parties pour ses histoires GOT7 avec un membre par histoire, c'est donc pourquoi je copie son format de série. Lisez bien les tags avant de commencer l'histoire !  
> Il n'y a aucune mort de personnage principal dans cette histoire.

De la lourdeur.

C'était le seul mot adéquat pour décrire ce que Jinyoung ressentait, une sensation qui recouvrait chacun de ses pores. De la lourdeur. Il était si lourd. Ses bras, ses jambes, sa tête, même ses paupières pesaient, c'était comme si on enfonçait des ongles dans son crâne depuis l'intérieur.

La lourdeur l'entourait. Elle le possédait. Il lui appartenait.

“…in…ng…tu…pe…endre ?”

Quelque chose reposait sur sa poitrine. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il ressentait. Ses côtes brûlaient à cause de la pression qui creusait lentement et brisait ses os. Chaque endroit de son corps était rongé d’une douleur sourde qui persistait et se dispersait jusqu’à ne plus la supporter..

Il essayait d’appeler quelqu’un – Jaebeom ou Youngjae ou Mark – pour venir l’aider. Pour enlever le poids de sa poitrine et l’asseoir sur son lit afin de boire un verre d’eau pour humidifier sa gorge desséchée.

Mais ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. Elles aussi étaient lourde, il ne pouvait sortir qu’un gémissement d’inconfort.

“cherch…de…aide…maintenant !”

Il essayait de bouger la tête, la laissait rouler sur le coussin jusqu’à qu’il réussisse à forcer ses yeux ouverts, mais on cou était raide. Incroyablement raide. Tellement raide que le moindre mouvement envoyait des décharges électriques dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Il entendait des bips à répétition. C’était la première fois qu’il les entendait, comme si on avait retiré des coton-tiges de ses oreilles. Il entendait des personnes parler, leur voix forte et intrusives dans sa tête.

Quelque chose se ferma autour de sa main. Beaucoup de choses. Fins et tremblant. Des doigts. Quelqu’un lui tenait la main ce qui était une bonne chose car il se demandait s’il avait encore des mains puisqu’il ne pouvait plus les bouger.

“Hyung ?”

C’était le premier mot qu’il entendait parfaitement et il reconnaissait la personne mais il n’arrivait pas mettre un nom sur cette voix, encore moins mettre un visage sur ce nom. C’était comme si quelqu’un avait creusé dans sa mémoire et avait tout effacé, même effacé toute sa vie.

Mais il s’appelait Jinyoung. Ça il en était sûr. Et il souffrait de douleur.

“Jinyoung ? Jinyoung, prends ton temps. Tout va bien.”

Pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas le laisser dormir ? Il avait mal de partout, tout était fort et énervant, il voulait juste tourner dans son lit et retourner dans le domaine de l'inconscient où la douleur n’existait pas.

Sauf qu’il ne ressemblait pas à son lit. La couverture était trop serrée, l’attachant au matelas tellement elle était inutilement ferme. Il n’y avait qu’un seul coussin. Il dormait toujours avec deux. Et l’odeur.

Il y avait une odeur semblable aux produits d’entretien qui sont rangés sous l’évier de la cuisine. Le désinfectant. Quelqu’un était en train de nettoyer sa chambre ? Pourquoi ? Sa chambre était propre. Elle l’était toujours.

“Ne te presse pas, Jinyoung. On est là. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux quand tu es prêt.”

La dernière pièce du puzzle apparu lorsqu'il sentit un morceau de plastique entourant son nez et sa bouche qui émettait une bouffée d'air frai à chaque inspiration.

Il essayait de bouger sa main, serrer ces doigts en appel à l'aide, puis il sentit le scotch accroché au dos de son poignet, tenant quelque chose de piquant et dur contre sa peau. 

Le mot 'hôpital' lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit, lui donnant enfin la motivation nécessaire pour ouvrir ses paupières.

Tout était voilé. Beaucoup de formes traversaient sa vision mais chacune d'entre elles s'élargissait jusqu'à l'infini, leurs bords étaient tellement flous que les couleurs se mélangeaient entre elles et rien n'était dissociable.

Puis sa vision commença à s'éclaircir, tout d'abord lentement puis tout apparu soudainement, et son esprit désorienté réussit à identifier les visages qui le regardaient avec des sourcils froncés et les yeux enflés.

“Salut,” murmurait Mark en essuyant ses larmes. “Tu es là. C'est vraiment bien, Jinyoung.”

“Tu m'as manqué,” dit soudainement un autre visage de l'autre côté du lit.

Youngjae. Il avait l'air de pleurer, lui aussi, il ne le dissimulait pas aussi bien que Mark. Jinyoung voulait essuyer leurs larmes mais ses bras n'avaient aucune force, il ressentait seulement une sensation allant de ses bouts des doigts jusqu'à ses coudes.

Il se demandait ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi Mark et Youngjae pleuraient-ils en disait qu'il leur avait manqués ? Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal de partout ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il se souvenir de rien sur ce qui l'a emmené ici ?

C'était trop. Il avait peur, il était confus, voulant désespérément des réponses mais il était trop fatigué pour poser les questions. Il voulait retourner dans l'obscurité où rien ne pouvait lui faire du mal comme maintenant.

Ses cils commencèrent à battre contre ses joues et Youngjae laissa sortir un cri étouffé à sa gauche, l'emprise sur sa main s'intensifiait jusqu'à que ses doigts soient engourdis, mais c'était trop tard. Il glissait encore et encore.

Il retournait dans l'obscurité.

***********************

Tout était beaucoup plus clair la seconde fois qu'il se réveilla.

La lourdeur avait quelque peu disparue, la douleur également, mais la nébulosité était toujours présente, troublant son esprit et l'empêchant de procurer la moindre idée de pourquoi il était dans ce lit, dans cet hôpital, avec un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

Il faisait nuit. Les lumières étaient éteintes et aucun rayon de soleil ne passait à travers les rideaux. Il tourna sa tête sur le côté, son cou toujours rigide mais légèrement plus mobile, puis il observait autour de lui.

Mark était sur la chaise à côté du lit, ses doigts entourés autour de la main de Jinyoung tel un étau et le menton sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés dans un sommeil agité. Youngjae était de l'autre côté du lit, les bras croisés sur le matelas et la tête dessus, son dos se levant et baissant lentement tandis qu'il dormait.

Les maknaes était sur le canapé contre le mur, Yugyeom avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de Bambam, tous les deux dans un sommeil profond, perdu dans l'inconscience tandis qu'ils attendaient le réveil de leur hyung. 

Jinyoung leva la main que Mark ne tenait pas et enleva lentement le masque à oxygène de son visage, détestant la sensation de claustrophobie qu'il lui provoquait, le laissant sur la couverture à côté de lui.

Mark commença à bouger, il échappa une forte expiration puis leva lentement la tête, le visage crispé à cause de la douleur de sa position.

“Hyung ?”

Jinyoung était horrifié par le son de sa propre voix. Elle était rêche et rauque, c'était comme si des milliards de seringues perçaient sa gorge tandis que ses cordes vocales essayaient de coopérer avec son cerveau.

“Jinyoung,” haletait Mark après s'être rendu compte que le plus jeune avait les yeux ouverts, et s'avança dans sa chaise afin qu'ils puissent chuchoter sans réveiller les autres. “Comment tu vas ? Tu as mal quelque part ?”

Oui, était la réponse. Il avait mal de partout. Pas autant qu'au premier réveil mais assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas se relaxer contr les coussins. Sauf que ce n'était pas la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

“Qu'est-ce…'il s'est pa…é?”

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Mark mais il l'essuya aussi férocement qu'il aurait faire fuir une mouche, ainsi Jinyoung compris que quelque chose de grave a dû lui arriver pour mettre son hyung dans cet état.

“Tu te souviens de quoi ?” demanda Mark.

Le visage de Jinyoung se crispa dans une expression de douleur et de confusion. Il ne pouvait pas décrire à quel point il se sentait vide. Il savait comment il s'appelait, il savait où il était et qui étaient avec lui, mais il ne savait absolument pas comment il avait atterri ici.

C'était une perspective terrifiante : ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ou ce qu'il avait fait.

“Rien.”

“C'est pas grave,” le calmait Mark en frottant son doigt contre la main de Jinyoung. “Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien.”

Il commençait à se sentir frustré. Il s'en fichait des mots doux inutiles. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il était ici, pourquoi il avait besoin d'un masque à oxygène et pour il était inconscient.

“Qu'est-ce qu'il… s'est passé,” se forçait-il à sortir en essayant d'énoncer chaque syllabe avec une clarté parfaite donc Mark n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de répondre à sa question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

L'aîné semblait réticent. Plus de larmes coulaient de ses cils pour être stoppées par sa main tremblante. Mark était évidemment traumatisé par quelque chose – une sorte de peur – et il hésitait clairement à dire la vérité à Jinyoung.

“Tu te souviens du bar ?” répondit-il enfin, Jinyoung fit légèrement "non" de la tête. “Eh bien, toi, moi et Jaebeom on est allés dans un bar il y a quelques jours et on a bu… un peu trop bu.”

Jinyoung ne put se retenir de froncer des sourcils. Évidemment, lui et les membres allaient tout le temps dans des bars. C'était leur seule façon d'évacuer le stress quand leur travail devenait trop imposant pour leur santé mentale.

Mais il ne buvaient jamais plus que quelques bières. Ils s'en empêchaient. S'empêchaient également entre eux. C'était dangereux. Ils n'y allaient jamais avec des gardes du corps car ils avaient besoin de leur indépendance mais certes ils étaient plus en danger.

S'ils étaient pris en photo, si un fan les reconnaissait, cela pourrait être désastreux. Les médias les attaqueraient de tous les côtés, ils ruineraient leur réputation et donc leur travail. Donc il était difficile pour lui de croire ce que Mark lui disait.

“Tu … t'es évanoui sur la route, Jinyoung,” continuait son aîné, la voix tremblante avec chaque mot. “Tu t'es cogné la tête et… c'était vraiment horrible. On était très inquiets.”

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement et il détacha son regard du lit, il prit une grande inspiration avant d'à nouveau regarder Jinyoung, se forçant à sourire. Mais c'était un faux sourire, même drogué de morphine, Jinyoung pouvait voir qu'il était forcé.

“Mais tu vas bien maintenant. Tout ira bien, tu iras mieux et on prendra bien soin de toi, d'accord ?”

Jinyoung ne répondait pas car il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il ne croyait pas un seul mot qu'il venait d'entendre et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Mark lui mentirait, mais tandis qu'il regardait une nouvelle fois autour de la pièce, une nouvelle question lui vint.

“Où est Jaebeom ?”

Il cligna des yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes donc il avait cligné des yeux, c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle il manqua la lueur de désespoir sur le visage de Mark. Elle apparue moins d'une seconde car lorsque Jinyoung rouvrait les yeux, son aîné souriait de nouveau.

“Il a aussi un peu trop bu,” il compléta robotiquement. “Il est à la maison en train de dormir mais il te rendra visite demain. Tu devrais te rendormir, Jinyoung. Tu es sous beaucoup d'antidouleurs.”

Comme s'il obéissait, Jinyoung sentait ses yeux se fermer et l'obscurité l'envahir malgré son combat pour rester éveillé – pour poser plus de questions – il ne parvenait pas à combattre les griffes de la fatigue qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau brûlante.

Sa dernière pensée tournait en boucle même lorsqu'il dormait : Pourquoi Mark lui mentait-il ?


End file.
